


如何帮助心上人追求自己

by gegemoon



Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Adventures: Iron Man
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve喜欢Tony，然后他告诉了Tony的保镖钢铁侠……</p>
            </blockquote>





	如何帮助心上人追求自己

**Author's Note:**

> 这里钢铁侠的身份没有公开，只有Rhodey知道所谓Tony Stark的保镖就是他本人。

1.

“刚才真是有史以来最快的战后小结会。”钢铁侠推开会议室的门，侧身示意美国队长先走。

Steve Rogers走出门，放慢脚步等待铁人跟上来。“是啊，你做总结比我快多了。”

“谢啦，尽管我通常不是以‘快’著称。”

“为什么？”Steve不解，“你飞行的速度不是很——哦，哦哦，我懂了。这是个黄笑话。”

“你跟我——我的老板，Stark先生认识了那么久，早该懂了。”钢铁侠边走边说。

“老实说，Tony的笑话我还不是全都懂，尤其是那些涉及流行文化的。”Steve和钢铁侠一同在电梯前停下，伸手按下按钮。“但我能听懂的那些，我觉得都很好笑。”

“是吗？”

Steve点点头。“他是个幽默的人。幽默，而且聪明。”

电梯门打开，两人先后走进去。

“而且他是个正直的人，对我们很慷慨。”Steve接着说。

“啊哈。”

“你不赞同？”Steve挑起眉毛。

电梯停下，两人迈步来到天台。

“不不，我……”钢铁侠停住脚步，“只是很少听到别人这样评价他。大多数人都认为他是个冷血的死亡商人……”

“他是个好人。”Steve打断他，语气十分肯定，“你可以告诉他这点。”

钢铁侠看着Steve坚定的眼神，没有说话，只是微微点了下头。

“好吧，队长，谢谢你送我上来。我得回去向Stark先生汇报情况了。”钢铁侠向前走了两步，臂甲被Steve拉住。他回过头，看到Steve被夕阳映得发红的脸。

“事实上……呃，有些事……我想问……”Steve挠挠头，目光看向中央公园上空飞过的鸽子，“不知你能不能帮个忙。”

“什么事，队长？”

“我想，呃，请你的老板，Tony Stark先生出去，或许你可以向我推荐几个他会喜欢的地方？”

“……和他出去？出去做什么？”钢铁侠问。

“呃……就是——玩儿？”Steve的露出极度困窘的表情，两只手在空中挥动，仿佛想抓住几个可以用的词，“聊天、吃饭、看电影……之类的。”

钢铁侠停顿了2秒。“你……呃，你是说类似……呃，约会？”

“是的，约会。”美国队长露出窘迫的微笑。

“让我搞清楚，以防万一，”钢铁侠两只手做下压的动作，“你，美国队长，Steve Rogers，想和我的老板，Tony Stark，出去约会？”

“呃，是的。”Steve的目光左右飘忽不定，就是不肯直视钢铁侠。“但我还不知道他愿不愿意，所以……我想或许你可以帮我。”

“哦，我很肯定他会愿意。”钢铁侠脱口而出。

“是吗？”Steve的眼睛亮了起来，“他跟你说过什么吗？”

“不，我……”钢铁侠犹豫了一下，“我想……他……呃……”

Steve的眼神稍黯淡了一些。“哦。”他局促地笑笑，“我只是，我想，如果不试试约他出来，恐怕永远也不会知道答案，对吧？虽然我也担心，如果他对我没有同样的兴趣，我们的朋友关系会变得紧张，但是……我相信Tony是个坦荡的人，我也不会有怨恨。”

钢铁侠歪了歪头，似乎在思考什么，然后抬起一只手放在Steve肩上。

“放心吧，队长，Stark先生会很荣幸能得到你的青睐。”

“可这不代表我也能得到他的青睐。”Steve目光定在地面上，“Tony那么……有魅力，永远那么自如、自信，又有惊人的创造力。我总在担心不能赶上他的步伐……”

“‘不能赶上他’——你有没有听到自己在说什么，队长？” 钢铁侠挥动手臂，“你可是所有美国人民敬仰的偶像！你是最高道德准则的象征，你是活生生的传奇。如果有谁要担心自己赶不上步伐，那人绝对不是你！”

“呃，谢谢。”Steve不好意思地挠挠头。

“听着，队长。”钢铁侠建议，“选个你喜欢的地方，挑个你觉得合适的时间，告诉Stark先生。我会确保他没有任何阻碍地准时赴约。”

Steve似乎松了一口气。“太感谢了，钢铁侠。”

“别客气。”钢铁侠抬起右手行了个军礼。“回头见咯。”

说完，钢铁侠转身飞离了楼顶。

 

2.

“有人暗恋你哟~~~”一阵近似唱歌的声音私人通讯频道传来。

“闭嘴，Rhodey！”Tony Stark一边在盔甲中飞行，一边回想刚才的对话，忍不住挑起嘴角。

“得了吧，美国队长想约你出去，别告诉我你不得意。”Rhodey说，“你暗恋这个人得有，多久，30年了吧？你还是小孩的时候就崇拜美国队长。”

“你要是敢告诉任何人，我就在你穿着战争机器装甲的时候引爆它。”Tony威胁道。

“拜托，你每次变成钢铁侠的时候我都当你的私人塔台，还要替你圆谎，听到这条八卦真是最大的回报。”Rhodey咯咯笑了两声，“说真的，你打算怎么跟美国队长约会，同时隐瞒你的钢铁侠身份？”

“你就不能别提烦心事，仅仅替我高兴一会儿吗？”Tony装出受伤的声音，“我还以为你是我最好的朋友。”

“所以我才真心实意地替你担忧啊。”

Tony飞到了史塔克国际大楼前，停在顶层天台上，走进私人电梯。

“想想看，”Rhodey继续在通讯频道里说，“美国队长一向看重诚实的品质，一旦他知道你一直欺骗他……”

“嘿，不是欺骗，而是……”Tony走出电梯，来到自己的办公室，升起面罩，“隐瞒身份。”

“仍然是欺骗。”Rhodey从Tony的办公桌前站起身。“哥们，他可能策划了100种浪漫的表白，却没料想到你已经通过另一个身份从他嘴里听到了实情，而且你还在继续欺骗他……他会气疯的。”

“我怎么知道他会向‘我的保镖’寻求约会建议？！”Tony走到办公室中央，隐藏在地板下面的盔甲拆卸台刚好升起来。他站在拆卸台上，让机械手臂脱去盔甲。“而且，我本来是打算要把我的身份告诉他的，我一直在考虑的……”

“可现在，你进退两难了。”Rhodey抱起胳膊。“如果我是你，我会在第一次约会就跟他坦白，说明一切，希望他能理解。你知道，这种事拖得越久越糟糕。”

“当然了，我明白，我会的。”Tony走下拆卸台，不耐烦地说。

Rhodey怀疑地哼了一声。

办公桌上的通讯器闪烁起来。

“Stark先生，”Pepper的声音响起，“Rhodes先生又不在他的副总裁办公室，请问他是否在你办公室讨论生意上的问题？”

“啊，是的，我们在开个小会。”Tony打开衣柜，拿出一件熨得十分平整的西装外套穿上。

“那么请尽快让他回到自己的办公室，那里有很多‘真正的’工作在等着他。毕竟，你知道，我们付钱给他不是叫他陪你聊天、喝酒或泡妞。”

说完，通话器挂断。

Rhodey翻了个白眼。“有时候我很疑惑，这公司究竟是你的，还是她的。”

 

 

3.

 

对Tony Stark而言，跟人约会绝不是一件难事，尤其是跟Steve Rogers约会。然而跟Steve Rogers约会，同时要假装自己不知道这是一次约会，却是相当困难的。

Steve打来电话的时候，Tony早就做好了准备。他的监测系统（纯粹是出于安全目的）捕捉到了Steve的网页浏览记录和打给餐厅的订位电话，于是在Steve打来之前，Tony已经把那一天的日程清空。当然，这样做的结果是，接Steve电话时，他表现得有些太过心急，几乎还没等Steve把话说完就答应了。不过好在Steve也有些紧张，并没察觉。

Steve选的是一家再典型不过的德国餐厅，正对门口的吧台摆着各种啤酒桶，店里全是老式木头桌椅，服务生都穿着巴伐利亚皮裤。

不算是最浪漫的约会地点，但Steve喜欢就行。Tony很愉快地留意到Steve替自己开了门，还给他拉椅子。

“我有些日子没吃德国菜了——”Steve在他对面坐下，拿起菜单，“大概60年那么久。”说完，他咧嘴笑了起来。

_哦，哦，这是个笑话。快做点反应！_

Tony发出一声傻笑。“我还以为你会讨厌纳粹的邪恶菜肴。”

“事实上，”Steve从菜单上方看过来，“战争时期物资短缺，我们带去的食品几乎只有罐头和压缩饼干。没有什么能比打完一伙纳粹以后去小酒馆吃两根烤肠更美妙的事了。”

要不是已经知道Steve认真把这当做一次约会，Tony已经讲了两个半有关烤肠的下流笑话了。

他们点了一整份烤猪肘配酸菜和土豆泥，一份烤肠拼盘，还有两大杯啤酒。因为Steve是Steve，这分量一点都不算多。

喝了几口啤酒后，Steve终于下定决心，开口问道——

“所以……你的公司最近还好吗？”

“啊？好，还好。”Tony点点头。他内心忐忑，不知道Steve何时会进入正题。

“你好像总是忙着做大生意，或是创造一些我永远都想象不到的东西。”Steve推着啤酒杯的把手在桌上转圈，“你简直不像个真实的人。”

“你可是冻了半个多世纪又活过来的人，我不真实？”Tony眯起眼睛，然后笑了。

Steve歪过脑袋，手肘撑在桌子上，托着下巴。

“跟我说说你公司里发生的事吧。”

“哪类事？”

“就是……日常发生的事。”

 “好吧，如果你真的感兴趣。”Tony耸耸肩。“我最近在跟研发部一起设计明年的新产品。昨天我们在讨论这款电动汽车……”

“电动的？”

“是的。我说的不是高尔夫球车那种玩具，而是真正的可以达到一百多英里、在高速路上一口气开好几个小时、可以替代吃油机器的车。人们可以在自家车库里充电，我们还计划在公路旁设置公用的超级充电点——完全依靠清洁能源发电，太阳能、风能、水能……基本上，只要拥有这样一辆车，再也不必为燃料花一分钱。*”Tony行云流水地介绍。

Steve睁大了眼睛。

“哇哦，那真是——真是太不可思议了。这是很伟大的计划，Tony.”他真诚地说，“你会改变人类历史，你知道吗？你会彻底改变人们的生活方式，甚至世界政治……”

Tony得意地挑起嘴角。

“我知道。”

“这……这太棒了。”Steve嘴上这么说，眼神突然变得游移，充满了不确定。“你是个伟大的人。”

“这个嘛，很多人不这么觉得。但我很高兴你不是其中一个。”Tony端起啤酒喝了一口。

服务生端来了他们的主菜。脆皮呈半透明的烤猪肘，油光发亮的烤肠，散发着令人食欲大开的香气。

“看起来很不错。”Steve拿起刀叉。

“闻起来也不错。”Tony也准备开动，“我很高兴你邀请我一起来。”

“呃，我……”Steve叉起一根纽伦堡烤肠，放在面前的碟子里。

Tony的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼儿。

“你有事想告诉我？”他感觉自己的声音像是屋外飘来的。

Steve吞下嘴里的食物，喝了一口啤酒。

“我……”Steve犹豫着，“我不知道现在说这个是不是合适。”

“行了，Steve，说吧。”

Steve低头看着盘子，稍微思考了一会儿。

“我想说的是……呃，”他吞吞吐吐地说，“或许我们需要……嗯，你知道，引入几个新成员。复仇者队伍，我是说。”

_什么？！_

“什么？！”

Steve试探地抬起头，看了Tony一眼。

“我知道，这意味着增加你对复仇者的投入。所以……我想，应该先和你商量。”

_可是，可是这不应该是今天这顿晚餐的主题啊！_

“当然，队长。如果你觉得有必要。”Tony叽里咕噜地说。

“嗯……你不需要询问一下钢铁侠的意见吗？我是说——这是个重要的决定，也许你想听听第二个人的意见。”Steve的注意力又回到了餐盘。

Tony胸中升起一股莫名的恼怒。这不是他预期中的谈话。他以为Steve想和他约会，Steve亲口这么告诉他的。然而现在，他们在讨论复仇者的队伍扩充问题——这他妈的是怎么回事？！

他必须得弄清楚。

 

【注释：】

* 这个想法不属于我，属于电影版Tony的原型Elon Musk和他的Tesla Motors.

 

 

4.

 

第二天复仇者的小结会上，队长询问几位成员关于扩大队伍的意见。Thor咋咋呼呼地说人越多越好，毫不反对；Hulk有些不悦地——但没有到发怒的地步——嘟囔着有Hulk一个人就能砸扁所有坏人，不需要更多废物来帮忙；钢铁侠表示已经从老板处得知这一消息，全力支持。

“很好，那就算通过了。”队长点点头。

“事实上，钢铁侠，我希望你能和我一起挑选新成员。我有几个人选，也许可以先去跟他们谈谈。”

“全听你的，队长。”钢铁侠说道。

会议结束，钢铁侠和往常一样，陪队长最后出门。

“那么，”钢铁侠走在Steve身边，随意地问道。“昨天你们的约会怎么样？”

“很好。”Steve笑着说。

钢铁侠扭头看了看他，安静了2秒。

“是吗？”钢铁侠的电子语音中带着一丝怀疑。

“对啊。怎么……Tony跟你说了什么？”Steve不安地问。

“不不，他只是……”钢铁侠按下电梯按钮，“他表现得像是……不知道那是一次正式的约会。”

“但我们那确实是一次正常的约会啊——我帮他开门、拉椅子，我们分享了主菜，聊了很多日常生活中发生的事，除了我提了一下复仇者的事务，一切都很顺利！”Steve走进电梯，转身看着钢铁侠。“难道说Tony不这么认为？”

钢铁侠迟疑了一下。

“呃……当然。只不过……Stark先生通常的约会还包括了求爱、亲吻、一起过夜……”

Steve皱起了眉头。

“我觉得你搞错了，钢铁侠。”Steve严肃地说，“我知道Tony私生活的那一部分，但我也知道，那些对他而言不是正式的约会。那些都没有变成不是认真的交往关系。如果你觉得我对Tony的兴趣仅限于那些……那些身体的……愉悦，你就大错特错了。”

“你是说……”

“我是非常认真地想要追求Tony. 他是个伟大的人，他值得被认真对待。我不会用甜言蜜语哄得他团团转，然后装作什么都没有发生过，毁掉我们之间的联系。我愿意一直听他讲他生活中的任何事，直到他意识到他也愿意一直对我讲下去。”

钢铁侠似乎有些震惊。

“那，那真是——真是很贴心。”盔甲里的人最终说道，“我……我想Stark先生会很高兴有人这么在乎……”

“请你千万不要告诉他，”Steve打断钢铁侠，“我想顺其自然。我想赢得Tony的真心。我不在乎这要花多久。我有耐心。我愿意等。”

许久，钢铁侠点了点头。

“当然。”

“不过，或许我偶尔会需要你的帮助。”Steve肩膀放松了下来，露出一丝微笑。

“尽管开口，队长。”

 

 

5．

 

Tony和Steve已经约会将近一个月了。每次见面Steve都兴致勃勃地询问Tony近一段时间的活动，然后详细地将（钢铁侠参与的）复仇者的近况告诉他。和Steve聊天并不难熬，出乎意料地，Tony喜欢和Steve谈天说地，或是听对方讲任何事。但他脑子里不时会冒出“下面究竟要如何发展”或“我们什么时候才能更进一步”或“我什么时候才能感受一下那坚实的腹肌”这类的想法。几次这样的约会以后，他开始怀疑Steve究竟有没有下一步的计划。

倒不是说他怀疑Steve的心意——该死的，经过那次表白之后他根本没法开口告诉Steve钢铁侠的真实身份——只是，他觉得或许Steve有些太过耐心了，这种见面与其说是约会，不如说是心理医师的诊疗，只是约会便宜许多罢了。Steve是Steve，有时候他太担心压迫别人，反而无法行动。

而Tony如此贴心，又如此天才，所以他安排了几次打篮球、搏斗训练之类含有大量肢体接触的活动。然而Steve又是如此正直，如此谨慎，在无数次肢体接触中几乎没有流露出任何暧昧。

Tony几近绝望。钢铁侠必须有所行动。

 

“暴风女和金刚狼基本已经同意加入了。”队长对钢铁侠说。

“这是个不错的开端。”钢铁侠说，“希望今天这小子也能痛快答应。”

“我不知道，”队长下意识地拽紧盾牌上的皮带，抬头张望，“昨天我跟他讲话的时候，他特别小心。”

“他一向独自作战。”钢铁侠回答。

“不过他似乎是你和Tony的崇拜者。我跟他说你会跟我一起来见他，他就开始动心了。”

“这就是魅力，有什么办法呢。”钢铁侠半开玩笑地说。

两人站在皇后区一条街道尽头，看着面前长长的影子。傍晚时分，路两旁的商铺大多门户紧闭。

“说到这个，”钢铁侠停顿了一下，“你和Stark先生的约会……”

“进行得很不错，多谢你的帮助。”Steve转过头，面向钢铁侠。

“客气。不过……”钢铁侠注意到Steve挑起了眉毛，“我觉得是时候让Stark先生了解到你们约会的性质了，哪怕一点点暗示也好。我是说，就我所知，你们似乎没有进一步的……呃，发展。”

“你的意思是——？”Steve皱起眉头。

“你知道，告诉他你希望比朋友更近一步，或是，比如说，呃，浪漫的……”就在钢铁侠不知怎么说下去的时候，盔甲探测到了正在靠近他们的人。

“我们要见的人到了。”他说。

一个红蓝相间的身影出现在远处的半空中，悠荡着靠近。

“你觉得时机已经到了吗？”Steve看了一眼来人，又转回钢铁侠的方向。

“如果你问我，我觉得3次约会就该到了……顶多4次。”

“你觉得Tony已经准备好了吗？”Steve头盔下的眼神亮了起来，“我担心——”

“哦，他绝对准备好了。”钢铁侠向荡过来的身影挥挥手。“相信我，队长，他经常谈起你们的约会，要我说，他几乎在为你们的停滞不前而苦恼……”

“所以如果我，呃，假设，吻他，他不会吓到？”

“哇！我可没想听到这个！”蜘蛛侠轻盈地落在他们面前，然后从半蹲姿势起立，双手叉腰。“我知道我来晚了一会儿——老板不肯放我走——这是你们的什么入会心理测试吗？”

“抱歉，”队长又调整了一下盾牌的皮带，“那是个私人话题。不该让你听到的。”

“没问题。我就当做没听到。”蜘蛛侠摆摆手，“只是美国队长的感情问题而已，谁都会遇到这些问题的。放心，我不会向任何人提起。”

队长窘迫地清了清嗓子。

“谢谢，蜘蛛侠。我还没有正式向你介绍，这位是钢铁侠。”

“我知道。我是你的粉丝。不过我很酷的，超冷静，绝对不会让你尴尬。”蜘蛛侠伸出手，钢铁侠用包着臂甲的右手和他握了一下。“哇喔，你的钢铁手套太赞了，我能感受到那股力量！它是钛合金的吗？你的整套盔甲都是靠胸口的反应堆功能的吗？它有隐形功能吗？”

钢铁侠和队长交换了一个眼神。

“加入复仇者，你会有很多机会搞清这些问题的。不过我先想问问你，孩子，你确定能承受高强度作战吗？你本人比镜头上看起来还要瘦。”

“我不是孩子！”蜘蛛侠纵身一跃，用蛛丝黏住灯柱顶端，倒挂在他们面前，“我有工作了！呃，虽然只是实习，但我很有信心——”

“你多大了？”钢铁侠问。

“嗯——二十八？”蜘蛛侠看着两人心虚地说，“二十五？二十一？”

钢铁侠扭头对队长说：“你真觉得这能行吗？”

队长耸耸肩。“他作战时很可靠，我研究过他的录像。而且，说实话，战场上我见过比他年纪小得多的孩子……”

“既然你这么说。”钢铁侠转回头，看着蜘蛛侠，“明天下午到Stark宅邸来——你有地址吗？”

“是的，我有——倒不是说我有在打探你们的消息，只是那地方实在很有名。我……呃，好。”蜘蛛侠从灯柱上跳下来，又站回地面上。

“那么明天下午再见了！”队长点头示意。

“等等，就这样了？”蜘蛛侠摊开手，“你们不需要我的个人资料吗？社保号？我们不需要谈一下薪资待遇问题吗？”

“我以为你已经有工作了。”钢铁侠说道。

“呃，是，没错。但我有家人要养活，我还有个女朋友，很漂亮，约会什么的总是要付出点代价，你明白的——”蜘蛛侠把头歪向队长，“无论如何，我想知道加入复仇者对我有什么好处。”

“我们尊重你的秘密身份，”队长说，“你愿意向我们透露任何个人信息都是你的选择。”

钢铁侠耸耸肩。“你可以住在宅子里。我不确定Stark先生是否愿意向你支付薪水，但就我所知，你至少可以省下吃住的开销。”

“成交嘞！”蜘蛛侠跳上路边一座楼，双脚和一只手黏在墙面上，另一只手行了个军礼。“明天见！”

钢铁侠看着蜘蛛侠荡远，扭头对队长说：

“看起来进行得不错。要搭个车吗？”

“多谢。”

Steve贴近钢铁侠，伸出胳膊搂住他的腰。钢铁侠也扶住Steve的后背，待两人站稳，便缓缓升上空中。

“那么……你认为我跟Tony，呃，暗示……”Steve迎着风大声说道，“用什么方法好？”

“我不知道，队长，用你觉得舒服的方式。”

“问题是，我不知道什么舒服的方式。”Steve说，“我对这个没什么经验。大多数时候都是女士们向我告白，大部分还都很直接。”

“等等，”钢铁侠因为贴得太近无法扭过头去看Steve，“你一直在等Stark先生先向你表白吗？”

“呃……那样也不错。但是，不，毕竟是我先约他出去。只不过我在等待机会……”

“嘿，Steve，机会不是等来的。你要创造机会，懂吗？这并不是洪水猛兽，你不用像老电影里那样非要有烛光美酒小提琴。重要的是让他知道你怎么想。”

“你说得对，钢铁侠。我会好好考虑的。”

“是啊，Stark——等一下。”钢铁侠接通刚刚响起的呼叫，“嘿，Rhodes先生！”

“线路安全吗？”

“稍等——”Tony切换频道，让Steve无法听见他们的通话，“好了，Rhodey，怎么了？”

“内华达州长找你——那里发现了一个地下工厂，似乎跟你老爹有关。*”

“哼，这么多年了我还要给他收拾烂摊子。我10分钟后到办公室。”钢铁侠关掉通话，对队长说道，“老板的新任务，这活计不易啊。”

“把我放在随便哪里都行，我们已经到曼哈顿了。”

“什么话，我们马上就到了。”

两分钟后，钢铁侠和队长降落在Stark宅邸门口。

“我得回去了。”钢铁侠说。“如果明天赶不回来，你大概要带蜘蛛侠熟悉一下这里。”

“没问题，无论如何，有Jarvis在。”Steve笑了笑，“或许，我刚好可以约Tony出来告诉他个大消息。”

“啊，这个嘛，呃……”钢铁侠说道，“我恐怕你约不到他。他要和我一起去内华达州。”

“哦。”Steve失望地答，“当然了，我该想到的。”

“别担心，我们一回来我就会告诉你。得走了，再见，队长！”

说着，钢铁侠转身飞上天空。

 

【注：

*出自Marvel Adventures Iron Man #9 。对这个宇宙Stark父子的故事有兴趣的，请看<http://kan.weibo.com/con/3564862835951383?_from=title> 和http://kan.weibo.com/con/3571040429301093?_from=title】

 

 

 

6.

 

等Steve再见到Tony，已经是差不多5周之后。

这期间，钢铁侠短暂地参加了几次复仇者的战斗，但每次都匆匆离去。

“你和Tony的……呃，工作，还没完成？”Steve每次都失望地问。

“还没，抱歉，队长。”钢铁侠每次都简短地回答。显然他在执行的任务占据了他所有的注意力。

Steve不愿过多地打探，但他知道这次一定是非常重要的事。果不其然，当他某日下午回到史塔克宅邸，突然看到Tony满面愁容独自坐在书房的沙发上。

有什么大事发生了。

“Tony？我不知道你回来了。”

Tony显然没意识到Steve的靠近，听到声音稍微颤动了一下。

“哦，Steve——抱歉，我才回来没多久，刚处理完史塔克国际的生意，还没来得及通知你……”

“没关系，Tony，我知道你很忙。”Steve犹豫了一下，还是走过去，在Tony身旁坐下。“愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Tony双手捂住脸，搓了几下，重重叹了口气。

“说来话长……如果你愿意听——”

“当然，Tony.”

Tony抬起头，看着Steve，蓝色的眸子似乎在寻找什么，随后又找到了。

“是关于我父亲的，他——”Tony停顿了一下，“我想他还活着。”

Howard. Tony的父亲。Steve在二战期间见过史塔克工业的创始人，Tony的祖父Arno，听他提起过自己的儿子Howard. 显然对于Arno而言，Howard缺乏创造天赋的事实让他十分失望。

_“只会做耍嘴皮子的生意。”他记得_ _Arno_ _如此评价。_

Steve相信Tony的天分继承自他祖父，但恐怕正因如此，Howard更感觉受到了威胁。Tony很少提起他父亲，但Steve从读过的报道里得知，Howard很早就离家出走，带走了家里所有的钱，剩下了一个濒临破产的公司。Tony为此退了学，用花了2年时间挽救了家族企业。

Steve不是一个爱妄下评论的人，但要他说的话，Howard并不是一个好父亲。

“你父亲，他不是……消失了？”

“是的。我甚至一度以为他早就死了。但前不久，我又发现了他留下的线索……”*

 

\-------------

 

“……我知道他还在这世上某个地方。”Tony不知道自己讲了多久，但他还在继续，“如果是几年前，或者十几年前，我恐怕不会在乎他是否或者。也许我会宁愿他死了。但现在，我知道了他其实一直都为我骄傲，我知道了他离开我和妈妈的苦衷……”

Tony摇摇头，闭上眼睛。

Steve温热的手掌放在他手腕上。“你不知道自己是不是还能恨他。”

Tony安静地点点头。

“我试着找他……我雇私家侦探找到了他，我以为自己放下了，我们见面、拥抱……”

“那太好了，Tony…”

“但结果，我发现那人是变色龙假扮的。”

“哦。”

“我早该知道不会这么简单，他对我那么友善……”Tony自嘲地说，“即使他说他为我自豪，他面对我的时候也从没让我有过这种感觉。”

“他可能不善于表达自己的感情。有些人以为这就是做父亲的方式。你要相信这不是你的问题，Tony.”

“我不知道。我去了……我派钢铁侠去了北极，有人说他在那里。但是没有……我没有找到他。更糟的是，我不知道这对我是好消息还是坏消息。一部分的我想找到他，让他看到我如今的样子。一部分的我不想见到他，不想听到他说出的任何话。这就像是……我寻找他的唯一目的，只是为了证明我对他的怨恨。这不对，这样不对……”

Steve两只手一齐握住他的手。

“Tony，听我说。你感觉恨他是错的，那是因为，你心底里还是爱他的。你知道，他也爱你。”他温柔的声音距离Tony如此之近，Tony几乎可以感觉到他的气息。“你是个好人，你是个善良的人。你是个天才。任何一个认识你的人都应该为此感到荣幸。我是认真的。”

Tony看着Steve的眼睛，直到在里面看到自己的影子。

“你真是不可思议。”Tony说道。然后，他吻了Steve.

也许他不该这么做，至少在告诉Steve钢铁侠的真实身份之前。但在贴上Steve嘴唇的一刻，他想不了那么多。他感觉这样是对的，他知道Steve也感觉到了。Steve分开双唇，发出舒心的叹息。他左手仍然放在Tony手腕上，右手抚上Tony的脸颊，同时加深了亲吻。

他们可以稍后再谈。

 

 

7．

“……不行！”蜘蛛侠的声音从远处传来。

“嘿！看好你的蛛网，别碰洒我的啤酒！”金刚狼恼怒地吼。

Tony不情愿地睁开眼睛。借着窗帘缝隙透进的光，他看到自己盖着的深蓝色纯棉被单。

他转过头，身旁的位置空着。Steve一定早就起床了。

Tony坐起身，从床下捡起一件T恤套上。肯定不是他自己的T恤。

_他得跟_ _Steve_ _谈谈。_

“或许你该意识到早上9点喝啤酒有点太早了！”

“或许让一个小屁孩加入复仇者有点太早了，老弟。”

Tony找到了自己的裤子，穿好，走出Steve的卧室。随着他走下楼梯，客厅里吵闹声越来越大。

“说真的，小蜘蛛，就让我量一下你的尺寸——”一个尖细的女声说道，听上去很年轻，有些耳熟，但Tony想不起来是谁。“这是免费的！我只是想做些改良！”

“谢了，姑娘，但我挺喜欢现在这身的。”

“这就是问题所在！”女孩提高了声调，“你的品位是问题的源头！”

她长得瘦瘦小小，穿了一身暗红色紧身衣，面罩遮住了半张脸。小蜘蛛正在天花板和墙壁间穿梭，逃离她的追捕。Logan坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上摆了半打啤酒。Steve坐在客厅尽头的早餐吧台，吃着酸奶拌水果粒，笑眯眯地看着几个人。

“这个时尚警察是谁？”Tony皱着眉头，低声问Steve，“小蜘蛛传说中的女友？”

“不，小蜘蛛的女友仍然只存在于传说中。”Steve抬头看了看Tony，露出微笑，无视小蜘蛛在不远处的墙角发出抗议声（ _“你们没见过她不代表她不存在！”_ ），“这件事我该先跟你商量的，但当时钢铁侠不在，我们又急需人手——她是我们的新成员，巨人女。”

“‘巨人’？从没听说过她。”

“她是一次战斗中突然出现的。据她所说，她认识一个小伙子——”

“小伙子——她男朋友？”

“都说了一百遍——他不是我的男朋友！”巨人女在客厅喊道。

Steve耸耸肩。“无论如何，她说这小伙子是个科学家，发明了一种可以让人和物体放大缩小的技术。她说服他给她造了装备，于是她现在就成了个可以变大几十倍的超级英雄。”

“听起来我应该跟那小伙子聊聊。”

“我试过了，显然他对做英雄没什么兴趣，不愿露面。”

“嗯，看来他的兴趣只在巨人女身上。”Tony撇撇嘴，“真可惜，不然我可以向他提供一份工作。”

“谢啦，不过他已经有一份工作了！”巨人女又喊道。

“说到这个，你欣赏的那个实习生——Peter Parker——怎么样了？”

“哦，他？他很好啊。我在考虑给他一份正式的工作了。”Tony坐在Steve对面，“他快成年了，我听说他除了实习还要做兼职扶养……”

就在这时，客厅里的混乱升级，打断了他们的谈话。

很显然，小蜘蛛在逃避巨人女的时候不慎从天花板上掉下来，恰好落在茶几上，毁掉了Logan还没喝完的2听半啤酒。金刚狼弹出利爪，不慎又划破了Ororo搭在沙发扶手上的披风。恰好这时候暴风女走下楼梯，看到了自己遭殃的衣服……

这么说吧，Steve那天没能吃完他的酸奶水果粒，Tony也没能找到机会跟他谈谈。

 

 

【注：本章有关Howard的故事请参考<http://kan.weibo.com/con/3564862835951383?_from=title>】

 

 

 

8.

Tony不得不承认，自己对“当面对峙”的情形有心理上的恐惧。每当向Steve坦白身份的想法出现在脑海中，他就会替自己找出各种拖延的借口——“等我修复了盔甲”、“等我升级了盔甲”、“等我再设计一套盔甲”、 “等我和野兽通完电话”、“等我签完这些文件”、“等我跟Rhodey聊一会儿”……

最终，Steve先找上了他。

Tony正和巨人女坐在沙发上看电视。随着相处的时间增加，Tony愈发觉得这个爱好时尚的年轻女英雄给他一种熟悉的感觉。他几乎可以确定她本人与他的社交圈子有交集，但出于尊重她的意愿并没有刺探。

“抱歉，巨人女，”Steve走到两人旁边，“介意我借走Tony一会儿吗？”

“嗯——介意，我们这会儿挺忙的。”巨人女摆摆手。

Steve看了一眼电视上正在播的《天桥风云》，疑惑地皱起眉头。

“说真的，巨人女，Tony最近有些忙，而我真的需要和他谈……”

“队长，我刚是开玩笑的。”巨人女无奈地叹口气。

“哦，哦好。”Steve挠挠后脑勺。

“干嘛？”巨人女看看依然坐在沙发上的Tony和站在身旁的Steve，“你们不是打算让女士挪地方吧你们？我等着看Nina Garcia怎么批评那条丑到爆的裙子呢！”

“你说得对，我们这就……”Steve指了指书房的方向。

“现在吗？”Tony眨眨眼，“我有发言权吗？我还挺想看看天桥点评的……”

“Tony，拜托。”

Tony看着Steve的眼睛，知道自己再也没有借口拖下去。尽管他不知道Steve想跟他谈什么，但他知道一定不是什么好事。

或许Steve意识到自己是个糟糕的交往对象，想要和他结束这段关系。虽然Steve表示过自己对Tony的感情很认真，但也许真正有过亲密接触过后，Steve发现不过如此，所有的迷恋都散去了。如果是这样，Tony思考着，是否意味着他可以暂时不用向Steve坦白钢铁侠的身份。

 

他们来到书房，两人都没有坐下，只是面对面站着。

“Tony，那天之后，我们还没有认真谈过。我……”Steve一只手放上Tony肩头，“我觉得你在逃避我，我不知为什么，但我有这种感觉。无论你心里在想什么，Tony，我希望你能告诉我，就像最好的朋友会做的那样。”

Tony张开嘴，却不知从何说起。

“我，事实上，我不是有意在逃避，至少不是出于你想的原因。”最后，他说道。

“Tony，就像我说的，至少我们还是好朋友，对吗？我希望你知道，你可以告诉我任何事。当然，如果你不想说，我也不会逼问。我只是……我真的很希望我们能……能理清这一切。如果你说你想要的不是认真长久的关系，我可以理解。”

“什么？”Tony本能地皱起眉头。

“我不希望我们的关系变得尴尬。如果那一次发生的事让你觉得无法面对我，进而影响我们的友情，我宁可当做它没有发生过……”

_这不对……_

Steve对钢铁侠说过他对Tony有多认真，他对这件事想得有多清楚。他有长远的打算，他甚至愿意一直等Tony去发现……他不会这样轻易的放弃。他这样说只是因为Tony在躲他，因为Tony自己的谎言躲他，在Tony主动吻了他之后……

这都是Tony的错。他必须挽回。

“可我不想当做它没有发生过。”Tony说着，向前迈了一步。

Steve愣住了，仿佛没有预料到Tony会这样回答。

“但是……”

“抱歉我一直表现得很奇怪，但那不是因为我不想和你保持——我也不知道这叫什么关系。我……有些事情我应该告诉你，但我不知怎么说。”

Steve看着Tony，等待他继续说下去。

“这很复杂……”

而通讯器呼叫永远来得那么是时候。

“42街出现外星巨型生物！”蜘蛛侠的声音。

Steve拿起通讯器：

“这里是美国队长，复仇者集合！”

说完，他又看向Tony。

“我们回来再谈，好吗？”

Tony点点头。“我去通知钢铁侠。”

两人走出书房，分别走向各自的房间。

 

 

9.

Tony眼睛还没睁开，但已经感觉到恢复了意识。

他想起发生了什么。

外星巨怪，原来只是意外从某个星球被传送来的双头犬，并且个头真的很大。变身后的巨人女也没能挡住它们（它？）的撞击，飞出几条街，毁掉了半个街区的临街楼面，而且被撕破了头罩，不小心暴露了自己的身份。

哈，谁能想到呢，社交名媛Janet Van Dyne竟然有一颗当英雄的心。

而Tony——钢铁侠，为了把大狗推回传送门，用尽了所有能量，在被踢中胸口后失去了意识。

现在，虽然闭着眼睛，Tony知道自己躺在某张床上，头盔和装甲已经被脱掉——很可能是Rhodey的帮助。但这也意味着，钢铁侠的身份很可能已经暴露。

——或者，也许，大概，Rhodey把他藏在Stark大厦某个房间里，其他人还不知道实情。

他听到门打开的声音。

“Richards博士正在赶过来。”Rhodey的声音，“你也早点回去休息，队长。”

“我会的，谢谢。”

糟糕。彻底完蛋了。Steve在这里，Steve知道了钢铁侠的秘密，知道了Tony所隐瞒的一切。

Tony决定装作没有醒来，直到Steve离开。

Rhodey离开后房间又恢复了安静。Steve的脚步声很轻，但听得到，他在靠近Tony的床。

“我知道你醒了。”Steve站在他身边，声音从头顶传来，“你的眼珠在动。”

_Steve_ _为什么该死地这么聪明。_

“我就在这里等，直到你决定睁开眼。”

椅子拉动的声音。Tony感觉到Steve坐在了他身边。

“你知道，我并没有生你的气。”许久，Steve说道，听上去很真诚。

Tony好奇地睁开一只眼。Steve托着下巴，手肘撑在床边。

“你不生气？”Tony声音沙哑地问。

“震惊是有的。但回头想想，所有线索放在一起，我早该察觉的。”Steve转身从床头拿起带吸管的水瓶，放到Tony嘴边，“那么多次，钢铁侠出现的时候，Tony Stark刚好都消失了。”

“我特意让Rhodey穿着盔甲和我同时出现了几次。”

“是啊，但那都不是紧急情况，太容易安排了。”Steve摸了摸额头，“问题是……我承认有一瞬间我想问你为什么不告诉我，尤其在我和钢铁侠——和你说了那些话之后。但我也明白，如果换了是我，我也会做同样的选择。因为可能会失去的太多、太重要了。”

Tony不可置信地抬起手，握住了Steve的。

“哦，天啊，Steve，我有没有说过，你太好了，简直不像真的？”

“大概提过那么一两次吧。”Steve挑起嘴角，把Tony的手放到自己嘴边，亲吻对方的手指。

Tony正沉浸在这一刻，Steve突然抬起头。

“但是，我不生你的气不代表你不需要受到惩罚。”

“什么？但是……”

“你要和我一起去孤儿院。”

“……我猜我可以给他们买些玩具之类的。”

“你要给他们讲勇士与龙搏斗的故事。”

“但在那之后你得和我约会。”

“我不确定这样是否还叫做惩罚了。”

“你来选地方，你来点菜，该死，我会吃花椰菜。”

“听上去不错。”

亲吻。

然后是更多的亲吻。

 

=FIN=


End file.
